


The Awakening of Gro'druum

by Debonair_Flintt



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gay, M/M, Magic, Male Pregnancy, NSFW, Orcs, Paladins, Priests, Shaman - Freeform, Tauren - Freeform, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debonair_Flintt/pseuds/Debonair_Flintt
Summary: Azeroth is spiraling towards its demise, Sylvanas Windrunner hell-bent destroying what honor is left of the Horde. Like most of the Horde, Gro'druum, a recent arrival from Draenor, does what he can to slow her efforts. But major changes have happened since his arrival on Azeroth. The once proud warrior is now blessed, or cursed, with being able to channel the power of the Light. Needing guidance, his compatriots Kotar and Bor'krosh arrange a meeting with allies in Thunder Bluff to help this young orc develop his newly unearthed powers.





	1. Happy Landings

Gro'druum never was a fan of heights, Gorgrond always being an area back on Draenor he avoided as best he could. Azeroth was quite a bit more flat. Except for where the mag'har was visiting right this moment: Thunder Bluff. The reason for his visit was a rather unsettling change Gro'druum had gone through. Gro'druum was until a short time ago the epitome of a mag'har warrior, the brute using his skill with an axe and his reckless fury to take down any and every opponent. Now, through reasons he hoped would be revealed, Gro'druum had begun to wield the Light, much to the confusion of both Gro'druum and his other clan mates Kotar and Bor'krosh.

It had been three months since the revelation of the fact Gro'druum was a priest. The transition between being a well trained killing machine to a floundering weider of the light had been tense, to say the least. Neither Kotar nor Bor'krosh, especially Bor'krosh, had any inkling on how to help guide their newest addition to their mercenary band. Anything involved with communing with the elements Kotar could handle. Anything involved with killing something was Bor'krosk's raison d'etre. But using holy magic? That was out of the groups skillset. And now with the sudden advent of recurring, vivid dreams it was decided that Gro'druum needed a mentor. After a proper send off, complete with a feast and a private session between the three orcs, Gro'druum made his way to Thunder Bluff. That is why he was currently praying to whatever forces could hear him. He did not want his life to end because he was riding this flying deathtrap known as a zeppelin. To add to the terror was the fact that the crew was entirely crewed with goblins, their penchant for explosive destruction their most memorable trait. So as soon as the zeppelin docked and the all clear was given for passengers to disembark Gro'druum was more than happy to swallow his fear of heights and step onto safe, solid and unfortunately high ground.

The orc adjusted his once roomy robes, all this time spent with Bor'krosh and Gro'druum having had quite the effect on that once perfect form.While Draenor was a dying world where famine was the norm and every moment had been bought with the blood of Gro'druum's foes, Azeroth was a feast with and endless assortment of hedonistic delight, be it a dizzying array of food or a battalion of lovers. And also admittedly still quite a bloodbath. Regardless, Azeroth had treated the orc quite well , the extra heft from his bloated dome of a belly the result of all this debauchery. 

Gro'druum looked down at his "new" self. It was beyond strange. He never would have thought he would have parted with his armor, an inheritance from a father he never knew. How he missed the weight and the knowledge that if a blade were to connect with it the attack would be deflected. The sound of metal grating on metal as gnashing of blades echoed through the battlefield. Now? His armor had been hidden away in the vaults of Orgrimmar and in their stead were soft blue robes that could probably be used as a tent they were so enormous.. They had to be to cover that billowing orcs paunch. The orc's pride meant he could never admit that, at least off the battlefield, he enjoyed the feel of that blue silk against his skin. So as Gro'druum trudged his way towards the Spirit Rise to meet with Kotar's contacts he had to hide his smile as each step gave that orc a very pleasing rubdown.

The rise was peaceful, a trait the orc very much appreciated considering his flight had been anything but peaceful. What few people who were also at the rise seemed content in their current tasks, be it communing with the elements, having a lively but civil debate about a myriad of topics or just enjoying each others company. The orc had not expected such a diversity of races here at the heart of the Tauren culture. Tauren of all shapes and sizes were the most numerous but trolls, orcs, even some goblins were amongst the crowd. How Gro'druum was going to find two particular Tauren out of this hodgepodge was going to be quite the task.

"Well look who finally showed up, the newest member of the belly brigade!" A bellowing voice came behind the mag'har, he turned around to find himself looking at the biggest Tauren he had ever seen! Highmountain Tauren were giants amongst the races of the Horde, even when compared to normal tauren, but this particular specimen of Kalimdor Tauren was enormous. He had to have been more than eleven feet tall and over a thousand pounds!...But the orc had no time to ask as two black, muscular arms wrapped around the orc in a tight squeeze. Gro'druum usually was not for hugging strangers but something about this sable furred, nose ringed giant seemed so familiar. Gro'druum was able to figure out what they had in common as that massive cow's gut enveloped the orc's face, his own belly bulge looking quite small in comparison. This tauren was even more massive than Bor'krosh! And much more affectionate as well, the hug still going on for quite a long time. It would have bothered the orc had it not been the fact that black belly was warm gurgling with whatever foodstuffs kept this massive man huge.

"Greetings brother! You must be Gro'druum! If you aren't then I apologize for the 

hug." The orc couldn't help but smile a tusky grin as he shook his head and tried to catch his breath when the tauren finally released the orc from his bigger than a bear hug.

"Nothing to apologize for friend for you have found the right mag'har. Not that there are many of mag'har sporting a gut like mine, a trait we all seem to have in common. What are your names friends?"

The taller of the duo, the hugger, answered first. "Lowata Thunderhoof." His size was beyond massive and still a thing for the orc to marvel over. He wore no shirt for no shirt could probably fit over that gut of his, round as a ball and tight as a rock. Lowata was not as fat as some of the people Gro'druum had met but his sheer size and muscle mass was plenty enough. He wore simple homesewn linen pants that had been dyed and beaded, whoever made them taking time to embellish. The only thing bigger than that bovine's gut was his smile, white teeth partially seen as those lips were curled from ear to ear in a grin. He reached over and placed a hand on the orc's shoulder and said with a bit too much vigor "Welcome to Thunder Bluff! I hope your stay here is long and fruitful! Though I must admit I have wanted to see what you mag'har could do in the sac." 

Not only did the orc blush at that comment but so did the other half of the tauren duo. Lowata felt a nudge against his back before he turned to the side. "What? I know you are thinking the same thing!" Lowata exclaimed to the somewhat shorter palomino tauren male."

"It is called manners Lowata. And we have more important things to do than to tease our new friend…" Lowata chuckled and turned to Gro'druum, saying "And this fine piece of beef happens to be my mate."

The palomino tauren had a beautifully braided blonde mane along with a golden ring fitted around his horn. Gro'druum noticed that Lowata to had a ring, just on the opposite horn. And also that nose ring...the orc pondered what would happen if he pulled it.The smaller tauren had no nose ring to pull, just a simple pink nose and a shy smile. The robes he wore seemed to have been made from the same hands as Lowata's shorts, embellished with beads and dyes and handmade with love. They were also quite loose, they flowing out from the tauren like a waterfall, each step he took dragging along a few feet of robe. It did add to the mystique of the white tauren, along with making a stark contrast Lowata's black fur.

Where as the black tauren was a bursting font of charisma and energy this other tauren was much more quiet and reserved. He gave a smile to the mag'har and offered his three fingered hand. "Askali Truthdrifter. Kotar has written much about what changes you have been going through. I hope the two of us are of some assistance in guiding you down this new path."

"By An'she Askali you don't have to sound so serious all the time. You know what the other seers have suggested? About you relaxing and trying to take it easy??" The taller tauren gave the shorter one a pat on the shoulder. What came next Gro'druum had expected since most of Kotar's and Bor'krosh's interactions were ...

Lowata leaned in and placed his snout against Askali's and gave the now blushing seer a kiss straight on the lips. Gro'druum did not look away since for so long he had been unable to even think about showing his own affections. And these two were so unabashed with their feelings; honestly he wondered why these two weren't with the orcs on their adventures.

Askali returned the kiss, albeit with a bit more modesty. "I know but this is important ...but I will try. And you must try to behave as well." Lowata smiled brightly before turning around to address the orc. "So from what the letters those two wrote, mostly if not solely from Kotar let us be frank. Bor'krosh is many things but a writer is not in his skillset. But Kotar told us you have been touched by An'she. Or the Light. Depends on who you ask. Rather disappointed you are joining the ranks of the seers. We always need more skilled armsmen in the Sunwalker's ranks. But it is not up to either of us how An'she guides you. Askali and I are here to help interpret these visions you have been afflicted with.. Mostly Askali. He has always had an affinity for dreams and visions. " The black bull smirked as he continued to rub his partner's back, Askali nervously smiling at the praise. 

"Yes I have been having really...not disturbing but odd dreams. This whole being a priest or seer or whatever it is called is just really…" Gro'druum didn't want to admit to strangers that he was terrified. Thankfully Askali walked over in his bulky robes to the mag'har and placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding silently. "Lowata, we will need some privacy. So will you go...break something or hit something. Do whatever you Sunwalkers like to do. But you have to go." It was a stern but loving command, the ringed bull chuckling some.

"Alright, alright. You two go do whatever spiritual nonsense you need to do. I will see how the newbloods are faring." The bull walked towards the Warrior's Rise, only stopping to turn around and winked at Askali. The orc noticed that the white tauren had been a bit mesmerized by his mate's perky rear end walking away from them. Askali rolled his eyes as his mate walked off, the priest leading the orc down to the Pools of Vision "One of these days someone will take his sarcasm as blasphemy. I assure you he is one of the most devout paladins, Horde or Alliance. He is an exemplar of what it means to wield An'shes gift. I am proud to call him my mate, though I have questioned if I am worthy of him. It is something I have spent many nights meditating about. He had his pick of anyone, the best warriors and hunters and fellow paladins. But he picked me. And….I am babbling." The tauren priest stopped in his tracks as they stopped at the mouth of the Pools. "I am here to help you, not bombard you with my own self-doubt."

"You sound a lot like me Askali. And while I am here to get some tutelage and guidance, I hope to also gain new friends. So, if I may repeat some wise words: you don't have to be so serious," Gro'druum chuckled as he walked ahead of the beet red priest, Askali following up behind the mag'har and feeling much more relaxed than he had in quite a long time.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the humid heat of the Pools of Vision, Gro'druum tells the tale of how his powers manifested and what caused them to.

The humidity was the first thing that Gro'druum noticed as he walked into the pools of vision. It was hard not to notice as the very act of breathing became laborious. Now he  _ really  _ missed his armor, those blue silk robes acting more like a roasting bag. Ashkali followed behind the orc, a gentle laugh given before he spoke in his soothing tone. "The first visit is always the most difficult. After a few sessions you should become accustomed to the humidity."

The orc nodded, wiping some sweat from his brow as he took in his surroundings. There were countless pools of mineral rich water, the vibrant hues of yellow and green reminding the orc of the hot springs of Gorgrond.Those pools were illuminated by giant bioluminescent mushrooms that dotted the edge of almost every pool,their softly thrumming light revealing stalactites and stalagmites all around the cave, the drops of water calming to listen to. The pools were empty, why the orc did not know. 

Ashkali walked ahead of his new found friend and placed a hand on one of the rock outcroppings, letting out a little grunt as he rubbed the rock. "Forgive me for saying this. Lowata is much more considerate of our Forsaken allies. Myself...the pools have finally recovered from their removal. I wish I could say I could trust them but their Queen…" the seer formed a fist at just mentioning the leader of the Horde. "She is beyond redemption. As for her people only time will tell. I have met many kind Forsaken. Archbishop Faol is a paragon of the light. His desire to help heal the rift between the Horde and the Alliance is commendable. But as long as Sylvanas sits on the throne I fear the bloodshed between our peoples will only worsen." The priest hung his head for a few moments. 

Gro'druum touched Ashkali on the shoulder, gripping it to try and wake him from his misery. "I have not been here long on Azeroth but it seems there is a universal hatred of this Sylvanas. But those who do not are fanatical in their devotion. I am not one of those people. So let us focus on why you brought me here to this ungodly humid place." The orc was dripping with sweat, the outside of his robes already getting damp. Ashkali gave a weak smile before he walked towards the largest pool disrobed, walking into the water so quickly that all Gro'druum got a peak of was an admittedly cute orange and white rump. The tauren let out a groan as those rejuvenating waters soon covered him all the way to his pecs. The rest of him was hidden by the prismatic waters, much to Gro'druum's dismay. The orc did as the priest, his robes hitting the floor before walking into the water.

It was almost scalding hot for the first few moments but the mag'har soon adapted to the heat. Every muscle and ache was smoothed, the orc feeling physically the best he had in months. He took a seat next to Ashkali, giving some room for the two to spread their legs without fumbling into each other.

"I am amazed this place is so empty. This feels amazing." The tauren smirked as he leaned against a column of rock. "People tend to visit at the end of the day to recover from the days toiling. So we can take advantage of that fact to have some privacy."

Ashkali let out a little grunt of discomfort before shuffling in his makeshift seat. "Gro'druum, could you tell me how you came about becoming a priest? Kotar was a bit mum on the details and they may hold some clues to why your dreams are becoming more vivid."

Now it was the orcs turn to wriggle in his seat as that memory was quite painful. "I will try my best…"

"Kotar, Bor'krosh and myself had first met only a few days earlier at the Crossroads but we had worked our way into what is called Decsoles I count myself blessed to have met them. But the events leading up to the incident are not that important." Mostly they had involved Gro'druum finally being able to "express" his true sexuality with his clan mates. A lot. The thought made the orc blush a bit before he coughed and continued his story. "It was dark, only the stars lighting our way. While we were on our guard it did not really matter.We had been ambushed by a warband of centaur that had been tracking us. There had to have been at least twenty of them. While Bor'krosh and myself threw ourselves into the thick of them Kotar chased after a detachment that was going to get reinforcements. What Kotar did not know was said detachment was far closer than he thought. While Bor'krosh and I were mopping up the remnants of the herd Kotar was being overwhelmed by centaur hunters and shaman. They captured him and to cover their trail their shaman conjured a storm the likes of which I have never seen. We knew Kotar was in danger but we couldn't track them during a rainstorm. So we were forced to wait it out. That was the longest three hours of my life…"

Gro'druum sunk a bit deeper into the water, letting his shoulders get enveloped in those warm waters."Dawn eventually came and with it the storm ended as suddenly as it began. Bor'krosh and I went about searching for the centaurs camp. When we did find it we did what two pissed off orc warriors would do: slaughter every centaur in sight. They eventually scattered to the winds. And then we found Kotar. he was alive but barely. He had been beaten and raped multiple times. In an act of sheer cruelty they had plugged his ass with a cork. And you know of Kotar's elemental filled belly. If it is not allowed to expel then there is buildup. Kotar's belly was the largest I had ever seen on any person and both Bor'krosh and I knew that Kotar was on the brink of death."

"We managed to get him onto a cart and tried our best to get him back to the safety of Shadowprey Village. But when sparks and flames came spewing out of Kotar's mouth and rear we knew it was too late. He was unconscious and too weak to expel anything. I knew what I had to do. I told Bor'krosh to run as I drew my skinning dagger and placed it against that swollen belly of Kotar's. Bor'krosh begrudgingly begin running as fast as those fat legs could to Shadowprey to try and get some help."

  
  


"And so I said my goodbyes to Kotar and prayed to anything that wished to listen that he would survive. For I knew I would not. I pressed the blade down, piercing that green belly to try and let out some of the pressure. Instead all of it coalesced and combined into an explosion that people felt and saw for miles. I should have died. Kotar should have died. Instead I found myself standing over my friends body, I having been enveloped by a shield of pure light. Kotar however was dead. His body...I dare not think about what it looked like after the explosion. He was dead and I was alive. One of two people I truly loved was now mostly a pile of guts and ashes. I told myself that he could not be dead. And something inside me assured me that he was not. That force...or feeling. I have not experienced again. But I placed my hands on my blood brothers face and a burst of light enveloped us. And in a few moments there he was, laying at my feet without a mark on him. He threw his eyes open and took his first breath and I  _ knew  _ I would be forever changed. All I know is we would both be dead had the light not intervened. So there you go. That is the story. I would say it is unbelievable but the fact I can still wield the Light, albeit rather unskillfully, means it did happen."

During that monologue of the orcs Ashkali had been using his most valuable skill: the ability to listen. He uttered not a sound as he soaked in all of what Gro'druum had said. When the orc finally stopped the white tauren waited a few moments before saying anything. "Just like Kotar. Always waiting till the last minute to get rid of that excess energy. It is Providence that you had the light within you all along. It just needed a reason to be used. Your feelings toward your clan mate along with the Light combined to show you exactly what your potential could be...a potential in time that might surpass my own." Ashkali reached over and let his hand take Gro'druum's, holding it tightly. "I knew that was difficult to go through. Thank you for sharing part of your tale with me." Ashkali then leaned over to give a light smooch to the orc's cheek, Gro'druum able to see just the top of what looked to be a pretty big belly of Ashkali's. 

"It was nothing. I am glad I was able to tell it to someone after all this time. As for the dreams I-"

Ashkali shook his head. "One thing at a time. The dreams are a symptom. We know how you found your connection but not why these visions began to start. And we can begin working on that after we have soaked for a while. You need to rest your lungs after all that talking." Ashkali gave his friend a smirk before closing his eyes and letting out a pleased hum as he dipped himself into the water fully. Gro'druum would have normally been frustrated with Ashkali's slow pace. But these waters were just too soothing for the orc to be annoyed. So he too closed his eyes and slipped into the pool fully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more of Ashkali and Lowata's relationship while Gro'druum learns of how this new world works.

Ash'kali was the first to emerge from the water, taking in a deep breath of air as he scrambled out of the pool, shaking some of the excess water off him. Gro'druum popped his head out of the pools just in time to finally see the seer nude. Ash'kali saw the orc taking him in but did not move to hide himself. "Take it you approve?"

Gro'druum let out a stammered "Y-y-yeah…" as he finally saw what had been concealed by those bulky robes. From that rather sweet face of the tauren's the orc's gaze quickly scanned those pecs before going down to that belly. Ash'kali had a similar ball gut to his mates except for a few key differences. Size wise it was even larger than Lowata's and sagged due to the sheer size of it. The white fur covering that belly was so stretched in some places one could see some of Ashkali's white flesh. Gro'druum then noticed the most peculiar thing about that gut ...the belly button. Where as most men had a little divot, the tauren's was popped out to a rather hilarious degree. It was so funny the orc couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "And I thought Bor'krosh was fat. You look like you are with child with that belly of yours!" Gro'druum laughed at the thought...but found himself to be the only one laughing, the white tauren turning a shade of pink as the orc started to figure out that he had managed to make quite an ass of himself. Kotar had told the young mag'har that some people were capable of harboring life within them regardless of gender, though it was quite rare. From Ash'kali's size he seemed to be harboring quite a bit of life.

Gro'druum felt mortified, he quickly emerging from the water and dripping a path towards the tauren. "I...I...am a stupid, stupid orc. I didn't mean to make fun of your...condition? Just you are the first person of the male persuasion I have seen...erm...you know." The brown skinned orc wished he could just go back into the mineral pool and never have to come out again. He hung his head in shame, not sure what else to say. He felt a warm, wet hand gently lift his chin to look up at the Tauren. "You are not stupid. Just sheltered. But yes I happen to be with child. Well, children. I am carrying Lowata's seed inside me and from what the healers can tell it is twins. Which explains why I am so large at only the fifth month." The tauren gave out a groan of discomfort as Gro'drumm saw a bulge in that belly for an instant. "They are very much Lowata's...they almost never settle down once they are up." The tauren ran his free hand under his belly while he removed that large finger from under Gro'druums chin and placed the orcs hand in his own. The mag'har let out a little gasp as he felt his hand being placed on that damp, taut belly. Ash'kali guided that brown hand a bit before watching Gro'druum's eyes light up as he felt one of the twins underneath that skin. The orc knew this would be a moment forever shared between the two men. Gro'druum could not help but lean down and gently press his tusks and lips against the top of that swell and give it a kiss. The orc chuckled as he watched that tauren gain a pink hue as blush washed over him once more.

"Erm...as nice as this is we do have a problem to try to solve." Ash'kali hesitantly removed those brown hands before slipping into that warm mineral pool."The seers tell me I need to take breaks now and again from all the heat. Though honestly with how humid it is in here you don't really get a chance to cool off. Thankfully the pools healing qualities mean that these two might get a little warm but they are in no danger if I don't linger for hours on end." Gro'druum nodded as he too slipped back in the spot he had claimed as his seat. "It must have been quite a shock to learn that you could get pregnant. How did Lowata take it at first?" asked the orc, he having quite a list of questions.

Ash'kali chuckled a bit. "Trying to avoid the real issue? I shall answer your question in exchange for your cooperation. Deal?"

"Hrmph. Well you have me over a barrel...alright, deal. So spill it!"

Ash'kali smirked before resting both his hands atop that baby belly of his. "Lowata was...mixed at first. I was ecstatic myself...I have always wanted my own children and thought my sexual preference would force me to adopt. Though I still plan to do that, even if Lowata doesn't know yet. But Lowata...he was scared for a while. The way the world is going, all this needless bloodshed...he did not want to bring his calves into a world that was burning. Or worse never have them be born due to the fact the Earth Mother perishes. He has been to the wound. He was there when the world tree burned. He does not talk about these things but I know they haunt him still. Part of me thought he may die of despair before ever meeting his children. Another feared I was not worthy of baring Lowata's calves. But as they grew so did something that had been deeply wounded in my mate: hope. Now he is proud to tell anyone and everyone what is inside my belly and who put it there…"Ash'kali once again flushed pink as he recounted his husband's enthusiasm. "I am amazed he did not lift my robe and show my stomach to you when we first met. He might finally be learning some restraint ...so there is your answer. Now may we begin delving into those troubling dreams?"

Gro'druum digested all that information. Even though his meeting with that paladin had been brief the thought of Lowata being depressed seemed incompatible. The scooched over to the seer and gave the tauren a one armed hug, that muscular brown arm slipping behind Ash'kali's back. "Thank you. You two are more than worthy." The tauren let his muscular arm drape over Gro'druum's shoulders but had a bit of a confused look. "Worthy of what?"

"Each other's love. And I am honored to know you both."

Ash'kali gave an awkward smile to that praise, not used to someone being so truthful."Thank you...but we still are going to try and decipher these visions of yours. Much as I hate to ask could you bring me my robes?" Gro'druum looked a bit hurt by that rebuke but Ash'kali shook his head. "Not to wear. I need access to my reagent pouch...and I am far too comfortable to get up. So go on." The tauren gave the orc a little pinch on the rear, Gro'druum shooting up out of his seat to turn around and give a glare to the tauren. "You are a cheeky one...fine fine. Long as I get to sit beside you…."the orc grumbled as he picked up the robes, balling them up and tossing them at the seer's horned head. Ash'kali gave out a rather hearty laugh at the orcs antics before rummaging around in those voluminous robes. It took only a few moments for the seer to pull out a small bag containing god only knows what. Gro'druum hurriedly slipped back in his seat, not wanting Ash'kali to see that his teasing was quite effective on the orc.

"This ,Gro'druum, is Sleep Dust. You can guess what it does. However, once you are asleep, I will be able to see into your dreamscape. I must warn you: this is not a natural sleep. You will not wake up until I apply the counter agent or until twelve hours have passed. So I am asking you to trust me in that I shall keep you safe. If you do not wish to hand that power over to me, even for a short time, I understand."

Gro'druum didn't think long on the warning. "Ready when you are."

The orc then had a cloud of golden dust blown in his face. "Wh-" the orc didn't even form a retort before he slumped over, held tightly in the seer's arms as he began to dream.


	4. To Dream of Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside Gro'druun dream we see a myriad of visions, almost all terrible to behold.

Gro'drumn woke to a blinding light beaming down upon him, the sun scorching with heat. The mag'har stood up to take in his surroundings. All around were desiccated bodies, leathery and shriveled from the constant onslaught from that bright orange globe. Gro'druum tried to speak, tried to yell for help. All that he could muster was a whimper as he breathed in some of the air that seemed to light his throat aflame with heat. There was no respite from the light, it only growing brighter and brighter, the searing heat beating down the proud orc until he too was lying on the ground, gasping for air before joining the numberless dead. The light grew so bright that in an instant all was white.

Blackness. It was not dark. It was black. Nothing could be seen. Gro'drumm could feel his own face but could not see the hands that touched it. He aimlessly flailed his arms about, trying to find something or someone to hold onto. Nothing but emptiness was all he could find. He began to cry, tears crawling down his face...but did he even have eyes anymore? He reached to touch himself again in vain, the hand grasping at the other to see if they would touch. He was formless now, he knew it. He was part of the endless shadow. No. He  _ was  _ the endless shadow. He was alone. Then he was nothing once more, the shadow consuming him as it did with all things.

The cry of a child woke Gro'druum. He walked to the babe, holding it close to try and calm it. It's crying would not cease. A second cry joined in the first, the orc finding another babe that would not be consoled. The crying grew louder and louder, the sounds of their cries the only thing that orc could hear. It drove him to madness...he threw both babes onto the ground, their doll-like forms shattering. But another cry began, this one even louder than the other two. The orc ran to the crib to find the source of the torturous sound, he finding a third babe. He did not even try to console this one, flinging it down to the ground to join it's siblings. This one did not break. It whimpered as its wounded form looked at the orc. To his horror, the two other babes had never been dolls. They were what they had always been, crying children. Only now their lifeless bodies looked at the orc, green and grey eyes staring the orc down. The third child, its bright blue eyes locked with the orcs, asked in an unfamiliar voice "Why?" It too dropped to the floor, the three babes crumpled together in a little pile. Three pairs of lifeless eyes watched the orc. Three watched the orc slice his wrists. Three watched the crimson bathe their bodies in blood. Three watched him peter on the edge of death, never crossing over the threshold into death. Three soon became four as the orc plucked out his own eyes to hide from those unwavering gazes 

The orc woke to find himself in the pools, Ash'kali nowhere to be found. "Hello? Ash'kali? Lowata?" his own voice answered him as it reverberated off the cave walls. He walked out of the pools, frantically looking for someone, anyone! Screaming till his lungs gave out, praying his plees heard someone. All was still. He was alone. The orc looked out at those green plains that surrounded Thunderbluff. Empty and lifeless. Just like the orc would be as he flung himself off the cliff edge. He waited for that sweet embrace of death….

"Gro'druum." The orc looked to his side to find Ash'kali, blood pouring into the pool of water. "Help me…" He pleaded, slumping into the water. The orc used all his might to drag that massive man out of the pools,blood pouring out of the tauren's sliced open womb. The orc called out to the light but it would not answer. He watched his friend breath in agony as his essence drained out of him. The orc let out a cry of rage as he once again tried to wield the light, placing his hands onto the Tauren's dying body. The tauren's wounds were healed, that massive belly once again whole. The orc let out a sigh of relief...only to notice his hands were still channeling the light. The tauren groaned out in pain as beams of light began to break through his skin, Ash'kali letting out a scream as his body turned to ash. The orc's hands were still radiating an endless stream of blinding light. He heard a woman chuckle. The sound of hooves clopping against the stone. He turned around expecting to burn whatever was there. Instead the strange creature absorbed it all. The woman was clad in armor studded with living crystal, radiating with the power of that stolen light. She threw off her helmet revealing two blue curled horns that matched the woman's skin. "Either I will end them or you will" the woman said before lifting her massive warmace, the head of the weapon a purple crystal that hummed with energy. She slammed it down onto the orc's head, a wicked laughed reverberating in his ears as darkness took him once more.


	5. The Re-joining of the Big Belly Brigade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening from his induced dreams Gro'druum finds himself being watched over by the massive black tauren Lowata Thunderhoof.

Gro'druum shot up out of the pile of furs he was lying underneath. A sickeningly sweet taste in his mouth made the orc almost gag.Was he still dreaming? Was this still some unending nightmare? When he saw Lowata sitting next to the furs with a gentle smile on his face the mag'har knew he was finally awake again. "How...how did I get here?"

The tauren let out a chuckle before flexing one of his massive arms. "Carried you here myself! Would say it was easy carrying you but you were naked and slippery. Oh and fat, that to. Got another workout dragging your butt back to the teepee. You feeling better I hope?" 

"Outside my head killing me and my mouth tasting like some metallic, sweet substance yeah. Where is Ashkali..?" Gro'druum had the smell of burning flesh and fur still lingering in his nostrils. Lowata pulled a fur over the brown skinned orc, letting out a sigh. "Whatever he saw in your dream really shook him. Enough that he feared leaving you any longer in the pools. He nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw him running towards the Warriors Rise wearing soaked robes and yelling for me. The fear in his eyes…I have only seen that look a few times since I have known Ashkali. It told me enough.”

The tauren let out an exhausted sigh as he continued his tale. “He had managed to drag you out of the water but he is not strong enough nor in the right condition to try and drag you out of those caves. So I was able to do what I do best: show off these muscles and make good use of them!” The black bull flexed those quite impressive muscles, or at least what could be seen beneath that plate armor. “As for Ashkali, he wanted some time to reflect and meditate on what he had seen. He is not far but does not wish to be disturbed." Lowata huffed a bit as he stood up and stretched. "Been watching over you for over an hour. Must say you are rather sweet when you sleep, at least when you aren't having nightmares." The black furred tauren began stripping off his armor, groans of comfort coming from the bull as those aching muscles were finally relieved of carrying all that heavy plate armor.

Gro'druum blushed a bit, hiding his head under those warm furs. He flushed even more brightly when he recognized both of the tauren's scent amongst the furs. This was  _ their _ bedding. "Well I am feeling a bit better. I should return to the inn and let you and Ashkali rest." Gro'druum sat up long enough to feel three massive fingers pressing him down against those cozy furs. "You are in no condition to go anywhere." Lowata stripped down to his loincloth, not that it left much to the imagination. Gro'druum saw those softball sized sable testicles sticking out from that loin cloth. He did his best not to stare. 

Lowata smirked at the orc pulling the cloth back to show off his massive yet not erect black cock."Oh go on, take a good look." Gro'druum gulped before doing as he was told, giving it the once over. Size wise it was more like a horses than an orcs, the term "third leg" coming to mind in Gro'druums mind. Thankfully the uncut length was not erect... Gro'druum feared he would have to give his host some very personal attention. Lowata then lowered the loin cloth, a bright smile showing off those pearly whites. "Do not worry. You are in no condition for that kind of attention. Wait here. Ashkali might want to reflect but he needs rest as much as you do." The black bull huffed out his pierced nostrils, annoyed at his mates stubbornness. The paladin pushed the entrance flaps and walked away. 

Gro'druum took the time to look around the teepee. There was an armor and weapon wrack was currently donned with the paladin's equipment. In the center was a firepit, no fire being kept burning since summer provided more than enough warmth inside the tent. There were strings of dried fish and meats, the orc's massive gut gurgling loudly. He tried to get up to partake of the salted fish but he was reminded of the ordeals he had been subjected to during the day when all sense of energy seemed to drain out of him. The orc sighed as he continued to look around the room. There was a small desk with writing implements and parchment scattered about. Beside that was a chest, a lock hiding whatever was inside. Everyone had something to hide it seemed. It was too dark to see much of anything else. Or were Gro'druum's eyes that weak from such troubled sleep? He did not know or care. He closed his eyes, trying to fall back into slumber. However he did hear the hoovesteps of both Tauren, they conversing with one another.

"You can pout all you want Ashkali, you need sleep."

"...Fine. But next time I tell you I need some time alone please respect the request."

The sound of lips on lips were heard for a second before Lowata responded with "When you make a reasonable request I shall abide. When you are being a stubborn ass, like you are now, then I will drag you home kicking and screaming." 

Ashkali let out an annoyed side. "Sometimes I swear you will be the death of me. But you got me here so can we please go to bed, my back is killing me. No thanks to you…" 

Gro'druum heard the sound of cloth hitting the ground , he soon feeling the heat of a massive body lay beside him.Then came a few moments later an even larger creature slipping in on the other side.

"Goodnight my love. Goodnight fatty." Came a whisper from the orc's right.

"Goodnight my mate. Goodnight Gro'druum." Came a whispered response from the left.

Gro'druum smiled to himself at having met such wonderful friends. He knew his rest would be tranquil for the first time in weeks.


	6. Azerothian Priests Don't Have A Vow of Celibacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first good sleep in week's Gro'druum joins his mentor on a spiritual journey that evolves into something much more carnal...

Gro'druum experienced the first good night's sleep he had in ages, the orc snug as a bug in a rug under those furs. When dawn peaked over the horizon, Gro'druum felt half of the tauren sandwich in which he slept get up. When the orc opened his eyes to look all he saw was the rustling of the tent flaps. He looked to his right to see Lowata, deep in slumber with and arm draped over the furs that covered the mag'har. He gingerly removed that arm, though he wondered if anything short of a crash of thunder would wake that behemoth of a bull. The naked orc waddled his way out of the tent to find himself not in Thunder Bluff proper but in the lowlands of Mulgore. Thunder Bluff was within walking distance, at least the bottom of the mesas upon which it was built. The orc turned back to look at that sleeping paladin...Lowata must be exceptionally strong if he single handedly carried that boulder of an orc all the way to their home.

Gro'druum tiptoed out of the tent to see where the white half of the couple had wandered off to at such an early hour. It did not take him long to find the nude palomino tauren, he on a wooden altar facing the sun, the smell of burning herbs filling the air. Ash'kali was speaking in his native tongue as the orc could not understand the words coming out of Ash'kali. it was clear the tauren was saying a mantra of prayer so beautiful it made the usually secular mag'har feel in tune with the spirits.

"It is not polite to spy." The tauren remarked as he continued to look towards the rising sun. Gro'druum gulped a bit at being found but walked up and sat beside the kneeling bull. "I did not mean to intrude Ash'kali. Was just wondering why you were not in bed with me and Lowata." The tauren let out a chuckle while still looking out to the horizon, breathing deeply the wafting smoke of that earthy incense. "I know you were not spying my friend. I was just...what do they say? "Pulling your leg"? I am actually glad to have company during my morning prayers. Lowata used to join me every morning but he does enjoy his slumber." Gro'druum could detect the sadness in the bull's voice at that explanation. The orc pressed himself to the tauren and thrummed gently. "What are you saying? I don't really understand the language of your people yet outside a few basic things." 

Ash'kali let his right arm slip around the brown skinned orc and pulled him close. Even for a priest Ash'kali was still quite muscular, Gro'druum rather enjoying being held by the seer. "Each day as the sun rises I give my thanks to An'she for the many gifts she has bestowed upon me. I also give thanks to the Earth Mother and pray that she shall live another day. I fear one day that she may not hear my pleas...so far she has continued to struggle to survive." The tauren winced a bit as even the orc felt the shockwave of a very powerful kick coming from within that belly. "Four more months...I do not know if I can last that long with how brutal the calves are with their movements." The tauren let out a pained grunt as another hooved kick landed onto his organs. He began using a breathing technique to calm himself which seemed to also effect the life stirring within him. Gro'druum added to the soothing by letting one of his hands massage that squirming tummy. Eventually the tauren sighed in relief as the calves seemed to relent in their assault, the occasional shift now the only real sign of movement from within that engorged cow belly.

"My apologies...they caught me off guard. Usually I am more cognizant of them and am ready to absorb their movements and blows with as little fuss as possible." Two three fingered hands massaged over that gut, a mix of emotion plastered on Ash'kali's face. Gro'druum felt like such an intruder. The bovine pair should have their privacy, not hosting a skilless priest. They had children to prepare for! "I think after today I should get a room at the inn. It would make it easier on you and Lowata. You have enough on your plate as is." The orc watched that white bull scritch his chin in thought as he mulled the idea over for a brief moment.

"You make a good point. We do have quite a bit on our todo list, what with two calves soon to be coming into the world. However, I will have to refuse your generous offer. I enjoy having you in my company and in my home. You are my friend. Our friend." The white bull nodded over to the tent while also patting the orc's hand that was still gently rubbing that bulbous belly. "You do not add to our burdens a great deal...in fact you have helped me deal with some of my own issues. So while the thought is appreciated...if I find out you have moved to one of the inns I shall have Lowata drag you back here kicking and screaming." The tauren's blue eyes shimmered as he smiled brightly, pressing his forehead against the orcs. "You are part of our herd now whether you like it or not."

Ash'kali was not expecting to feel his friends lip's against his own and let out a yelp of pleased surprise as a hand reached behind Ash'kali's head to stroke that white mane of his while also forcing the bull downwards. They softly kissed for a few moments, Gro'druum's free hand running over the tauren's chest and belly, Ash'kali's hands were busy with his own belly but he let his fingers caress the orc's as he received a belly rub and kiss. 

Finally the kiss broke, Ash'kali panting a bit as the younger orc was looking into those seer's blue eyes. "Must say that was a pleasant sur-" The tauren groaned out as that orc rather brazenly let one of his hands slip underneath that belly and between those legs to wrap his fingers around the seer's length. Ash'kali started to protest but that orc was quite skilled with his hand, the bull shivering as he sensitive length was gripped and milked. 

"Lay down" came a command from the mag'har. Ash'kali blushed as he obeyed, laying flat on that altar, feeling the morning sun warm his naked form. Gro'druum sat on his knees beside the seer, his hand once more gripping his friends now quite erect cock and pumping it slowly. The orc as well was standing at full attention, that covered, brown cockhead of his gently pressed against that baby bump. His free hand splayed out on the tauren's pecs, giving his chest a massage while Gro'druum serviced his tutors need.

Ash'kali writhed a bit on the altar, his cock so much more sensitive since he had become pregnant. When Gro'druum pulled back his master's fleshy hood and expose that glistening cockhead the seer could not help but yell out a moan of ecstasy. "Take it you do not mind me playing with you like this..." The brown skinned orc said with a smirk, leaning over to sandwich his meat between both brown gut and that strained white furred womb. Gro'druum was delicate and slow with his gyrations,each shiver of pleasure from the seer getting that orc more and more worked up. While a hand kept tending to that massive rod the orc lewdly humped now and again, his heavy sac squishing along with his belly against Ash'kali's.

Ash'kali tried to grip the wood underneath him to no avail, his hooves constantly adding fresh scratch marks to the altar. He grit his teeth as that orc continued his near endless torture of that white and pink length. Every time the seer tried to speak he found the words turning into a moan as that orc thumbed over that massive tip, slickening up that length with the tauren's very generous production of precum.

Finally the orc stopped, Ash'kali was so drained from the orcs teasings that it was too much work to even lift his head ,so he chose to watch that blue sky. "You are a very, very naughty orc. Kotar did not do you justice in his letters…"panted the seer as he tried to regain his strength. He felt the orc get up and move around to the bottom of the tauren's hooves. "Where are you going to now?" When he felt those knees and thighs against his own his skin, Ash'kali's eye's widened with astionishment! "N-n-no no no…"

"Yes yes yes…" Gro'druum replied as he slathered his own length with some of that tauren's slick before those massive brown arms hooked underneath the priests knees, spreading and lifting them to show off that pink, pulsing rosebud hidden between those fat cheeks. "Gro'druum, please!" The tauren pleaded as he felt that tip press against his hole, his body giving his true feelings away as he let out a moo of protest that swiftly changed to pleasure That was all the orc needed to know as he roughly plugged up that rump with mag'har cock, the seer gasping as he felt his pupil begin to pump inside him. Those bellies smushed the still quite erect tauren prick between the two taut spheres, massaging Ash'kali's cock while he was energetically ravaged by that orc. The bovine priest squeezed his muscles around that invading length, milking that rock head spear wedged inside him. It was too late for either man to stop so why not enjoy himself?

The younger orc kept a very steady pace, the constant sound of his seed heavy sacs slapping against those buttcheeks being an odd sort of metronome. Gro'druum felt that cock of his master's begin drooling more and more pre over both men's bellies. The orcish priest might have been a bit fatter but he was still quite flexible, a skill that came quite handy fighting the Draenei hordes back on Draenor. Ash'kali's gasped as he found his own prick being enveloped in the warm maw of his fellow priest along with his ass being bred with such enthusiasm...He was reminded of how Lowata used to breed him and felt guilt for a brief moment.

The moment passed as Ash'kali could not fight off the inevitable outcome of Gro'druum's brash actions any longer. A yell that echoed off the steep earthen walls that surrounded Mulgore sounded the fanfare as those quite full bull balls finally erupted, Gro'druum trying to swallow as much as he could but it was too much, the orc pulling off and coughing as the seers gushing of seed was now a 'trickle' that was still plenty enough to give Gro'druum's naked back a creamy lattice of cum all over it, the remnants of the seers climax making both men's bellies shimmer with tauren seed in the morning light. Ash'kali wheezed from that overwhelming attack of pleasure, eyes glazed over as he looked at that still clear blue sky. 

"...You going to breed me or not Gro'druum?" questioned the seer, he weakly squeezing his muscles around that cock still lodged deeply inside him. Gro'druum was trying to be a gentleman but it seemed this gentle seer was pretty randy himself.A snicker came from the young orc as he readjusted those legs he was hoisting up before he resumed pistoning into the cow priest, Ash'kali groaning as his body was already wracked with pleasure and this was akin to torture now. Quite enjoyable torture though. The orc grit his tusky grin as his bucks became faster and faster, the growing electricity tingling inside him crescendoing, the orc doing his damned best to try from blowing as he let those shocks of pleasure surge through him. As the dawning sun rose the orc bottomed out inside Ash'kali, the bovine groaning in delight as he felt his insides get bathed in warmth as that brown length pulsed inside him. The seer thought that Gro'druum came like a tauren there was so much seed being planted inside him.

The mag'har panted as he slumped over a bit, cum drooling out of his mouth and onto that shifting white belly. The orc reached down with his hand and let it massage over where those calves moved, smearing that cum coating in the process. "I...don't know about you Ash'kali but I could use a nap after that." The gentle snores coming from the white tauren was agreement enough for the orc, he more than happy to rest atop that gut as his hard on slowly deflated inside that rump.

The sun had risen somewhat as the two lovers began to stir.. Ash'kali was the first to wake, he jiggling himself a bit to wake that orc. "Five more minutes…"the orc said dreamily before the seer jerked his gut up hard enough to smack against the orcs head. "Okay, okay! Am up…" the orc pulled his almost limp cock out from the tauren's gaping hole, a trickle of seed dripping all over that altar. The sensation of dried seed crackling all over his skin was quite familiar from his time with his other orc brethren. First the orc rose from the altar, stretching from his nap, more of that cream coating flaking off his body. It took a few tries to get Ash'kali onto wobbly hooves but eventually they managed, the tauren laughing happily as he kissed his pupil on the lips again. Ash'kali had been pretty drenched as well, his belly and crotch now caked in old seed."Thank you my friend. Lowata and I made a small pool for bathing for just these kind of situations." The tauren slowly wobbled towards the direction of the pool, his massive hand gripping the orc's as they walked together to the hidden oasis. It was only a dozen yards away, surrounded by fencing to keep out any of Mulgore's wildlife from tainting the clean pools. Both men walked into the water and let out a relaxed sigh as they sat in the sun warmed pools, the orc cupping his hands and pouring a handful of water onto the tauren before locking hands with him, the orc letting his lips press against those moist, soft lips of his mentor.

Soon they were resting on the bank of the man-made pool, each man enjoying the other's embrace. The orc was the first to notice that the sun seemed to be blotted out by an odd looking tree...but there were no tree's in Mulgore. When that tree rumbled lowly both men felt a wave of guilt wash over them. They shot up to see the visage of Lowata towering over the both of them, arms crossed and a frown painted on his face. 

"Looks like you two had quite a bit of fun without me…."


End file.
